Autonomous vehicles can facilitate efficient transportation networks. Reversible or reconfigurable lanes can also facilitate efficient traffic flow through roadways in a roadway network. Autonomous vehicles may not have information about reversible lanes when approaching a portion of a roadway that has reversible lanes. Additionally, an autonomous vehicle may be unaware of an optimal lane at which to enter a roadway that has reversible lanes.